memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet ranks
Starfleet ranks were the identifying titles for the officers and enlisted members of Starfleet, under both United Earth and the United Federation of Planets. These ranks used the titles and positions adopted from earlier Earth naval forces. Creation and early usage Starfleet ranks were first created sometime in the mid 22nd century due to the expansion of the United Earth Starfleet. These early Starfleet ranks had at least three enlisted positions, four officer ranks, and three ranks for use by flag officers. Starfleet uniforms of this period were mainly worn as single fitting jumpsuits with a colored shoulder trim denoting what field a particular officer or crewman specialized in (command, security/engineering, or science/medical). The original Starfleet rank pattern was as follows: indicated that the "four star" rank of admiral also existed in the United Earth Starfleet, but no one holding this rank was ever seen on camera.}} 23rd century Early-23rd century In the 2230s, the Starfleet uniform used a sleeve stripe system to denote rank instead of pips. The rank of lieutenant commander had also been added. ( ) Mid-23rd century By the late 2240s, Starfleet had changed its uniform and had a new rank and insignia system. Enlisted personnel wore no rank insignia. Commissioned officers were denoted by the number of pips on their delta/arrowhead design and the Admiralty wore a delta/arrowhead surrounded by laurel leaves on a dark disc. ( ) Lower rank grades among the Admiralty were indicated by blackened laurel leaves on each side of the arrowhead. ( ) As rank was shown on the breast badge that also indicated the division one worked for, the above ranks were shown similarly on the below division insignia. ( , bonus scene) By the mid 2250s, Starfleet had again changed its uniforms and had adopted a much simpler rank and insignia system. Enlisted personnel wore no rank insignia while the rank of chief petty officer was denoted by a special sleeve stripe. Commissioned officers wore a solid gold stripe. This system would stay in place for at least fifteen years, with only a slight modification in the early 2260s, when those holding the rank of captain were authorized to wear two gold stripes whereas other officers wore one. By 2265, the rank system was as follows: Alternate reality By 2258 in the alternate reality, Starfleet had adopted uniforms and an insignia pattern more reminiscent of the late 2260s in the prime reality. }} These new insignia consisted of silver bands worn on the lower sleeves of the Starfleet uniforms. Ensigns and enlisted personnel wore no rank insignia. The 2260s and 2270s :"Like it or not, professor, as commander of the starship, I'm required..." :"To show your gold braid to everyone. You love it, don't you." :: - Kirk and Robert Crater By 2266, Starfleet had once again changed its uniforms and, while still using the sleeve stripe system to denote rank, the rank stripes had been modified to show more detail for each particular rank. An exception was that enlisted personnel, chief petty officers included, now had no insignia whatsoever with most enlisted personnel also wearing Starfleet jumpsuits instead of the standard tunic uniforms worn by the officers. Starfleet flag officers wore a thicker braid insignia than regular officers and the rank of cadet and midshipman were both apparently in use at Starfleet Academy. The 2266 rank and insignia pattern was as follows: who, although addressed as "admiral", wore an insignia which has been equated in numerous technical manuals and fan publications as vice admiral. The rank of fleet admiral was also mentioned to have existed in but an actual fleet admiral was not seen on camera until .}} In the mid 2270s, Starfleet changed its uniforms again, although mainly in appearance only. The rank insignia of officers remained relatively the same, with the exception that the rank of lieutenant junior grade was apparently done away with. Enlisted personnel also adopted a style of their own rank insignia and both officers and admirals could now wear a short sleeve "Class B" uniform which displayed rank insignia on shoulder tabs. The 2271 rank insignia pattern was as follows: Corresponding officer shoulder boards appeared as follows: Late 23rd - mid 24th century By the year 2278, Starfleet had again changed its uniforms, abandoning the previous sleeve stripe system and adopting a totally new insignia design which incorporated a series of rank pins worn on a shoulder strap with the color of the strap determining the bearer's branch within Starfleet. At this point, the lieutenant junior grade rank had also been re-established. The shoulder strap system also matched with a cuff strap which could display various citation and years-of-service pins. Finally, in the case of admirals, another series of cuff straps denoted the particular rank of the admiral. Enlisted uniforms were also completely revamped from previous versions and now were worn as jumpsuits with rank pins worn on the lower right sleeve. Enlisted ranks themselves were expanded, encompassing several grades of petty officer and chief petty officer. With the exception of some minor cosmetic changes to officer uniforms, including the introduction of a standard communicator pin around 2344, the uniforms and insignia of the late 23rd century remained unchanged until approximately the year 2355. }} The insignia pattern was as follows: The 24th century By the year 2355, Starfleet had introduced a new uniform design with the manner of insignia returning to the pip system used a hundred years earlier. The 24th century pip system introduced a generic "hollow pip" insignia to denote chief petty officers. The pip system used introduced in the mid 24th century remained relatively unchanged and by 2379 was still the standard insignia system used by Starfleet, although the uniforms themselves had undergone a change. The original officer and enlisted pip system, introduced in the 2350s was as follows: The insignia for flag officers had a slightly different history than those of the regular officer and enlisted corps. In the 2360s, admirals wore a type of triangular insignia on a special flag officer uniform. By 2366, this insignia had been replaced by a "boxed pip" system worn vertically on the flag uniform collar. The very next year the admiral insignia changed again, this time worn flat against the collar in the same way as the insignia worn by other grades. The original flag officer insignia pattern was as follows: By 2367, the admiral insignia appeared as follows: By the mid 2370s, Starfleet had made a further change to its insignia, this change pertaining to enlisted personnel. Replacing the "hollow pip" generic insignia was a new chevron system, worn as pins on the collar of the enlisted personnel's uniform. The chevron system displayed rank for the petty officer and chief petty office grades. in , though as it is partially covered it is not possible to see if it is a different rank than that of Chief O'Brien.}} Alternate universe In an alternate universe observed during a quantum fissure, Starfleet had adopted an additional form of insignia which was incorporated directly into the design of the Starfleet combadge. The insignia appeared as metal bars behind the Starfleet crest, designed to show the rank of the wearer and accompanied the prime universe's collar pips. This same insignia also appeared in the "prime" universe, when it was used by the alien Barash during a holographic simulation of the USS Enterprise-D designed to trick Commander William T. Riker into thinking he was in the future. Barash's simulation did not include the collar pips. ( ) 29th century The uniforms worn by the Starfleet crew of the during the 29th century displayed rank insignia on the right collar. ( ) USS Relativity personnel rank insignia Comparative rank tables Flag officers Admirals in Starfleet were described as the "flag officers." These ranks constituted the highest authorities of Starfleet Command. ;Fleet admiral : The most senior flag rank in Starfleet. In 2293, the commander in chief of Starfleet held this rank. ( ) ;Admiral : The second most senior flag rank known to exist in Starfleet. ;Vice admiral : Starfleet flag rank immediately inferior to full admiral, but superior to a rear admiral. ;Rear admiral : The lowest grade of admiral in Starfleet. It was inferior to a vice admiral, and superior to a commodore or captain. ;Commodore : Superior to captain, inferior to rear admiral. Line officer ranks ;Captain :The most senior regular line rank in Starfleet. It was most often held by starship and starbase commanders, as well as adjutants and executives serving beneath admirals. This rank was usually considered a big transition, because it was often the first rank in which officers ran a base of operation (for example, a starship) more or less by themselves. The equivalent ground forces rank to Starfleet captain was colonel. It should also be noted that there are rare cases of officers holding the captain's rank serving as other than the commanding officer of starship. Examples of this include Spock and Montgomery Scott, who both held the rank of captain while serving under James T. Kirk, who also held the equal rank of captain. Departments in rare cases could get a captain as the superior head of that particular department, such as Montgomery Scott being a "Captain of Engineering". ( ) Other examples of this include William T. Riker and Worf, both of whom attained the rank of captain (in Worf's case, through the Klingon Defense Force) while under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Another example of a captain holding a position other than commanding a starship was that of Phillipa Louvois, who held the rank while working as a prosecutor under the office of the Judge Advocate General. , Captain Pike wore only a single rank strip, so it was not clear how other officers were differentiated from captains. By , Kirk was the only officer with two stripes, but that system didn't differentiate any other officer grades below captain except for no-stripe ensigns.}} ;Commander :The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to captain. Typical assignments at this rank included executive officer of larger vessels such as the ''Galaxy''- and , space station commander (such as Benjamin Sisko of Deep Space 9 prior to his promotion to captain in 2371), and commanding officer of smaller vessels. The rank of commander was also available to chief medical officers and ship counselors who passed the Bridge Officer's Test. An officer who held the rank of commander was expected to be able to assume command of a starship should the situation call for it. Officers at this rank typically had ten to fifteen years of experience in Starfleet. ;Lieutenant Commander :The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to commander. Officers with this rank typically held positions as senior department heads on larger vessels such as the Galaxy- and Sovereign-class ships, or serve as the executive officer of smaller or older vessels. On most starships, the second officer held this rank (such as Data of the or Tuvok of the ). In some rare cases, a lieutenant commander could also serve as the commanding officer of a smaller vessel, such as Jadzia Dax of the for a brief period in 2374. ;Lieutenant :The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to lieutenant commander. Officers at this rank typically had some command experience, and were occasionally appointed department heads on starships. Typically they were shift commanders in a department under a lieutenant commander; for example, a lieutenant commander would be chief of engineering and commander of A shift, and there would be a B and a C shift, each under a lieutenant. Additionally, some advanced Starfleet training programs, such as Advanced Tactical Training, commissioned their graduates at this rank. ( ) was both a cadet and a lieutenant in .}} ;Lieutenant junior grade :The Starfleet line rank immediately inferior to lieutenant. Officers at this rank typically held support positions on starships and starbases. At this rank, they had begun to prove their ability to perform acceptably in Starfleet, and typically began to take on more senior roles in command situations. Typical posts at this rank were conn officer, communications officer, or second officer of a shift (see lieutenant). It was also the rank bestowed on medical doctors and counselors (but not nurses) upon completion of their studies and training at Starfleet Medical Academy or elsewhere. This rank acknowledged the additional time required to become commissioned as reflected in Beverly Crusher's service record and Julian Bashir's age as a recent Academy graduate. ( ) Assistant counselor Ezri Dax skipped her final months of training and was explicitly given "commission as a full counselor with the rank of lieutenant (junior grade)." ( ) ;Ensign :The most junior Starfleet line rank. It was the rank bestowed on newly-commissioned officers when they graduated from Starfleet Academy. Ensigns typically began their careers as the most junior officers in the department of their chosen specialty. Ensigns who had distinguished themselves in their academy class or on duty could be given posts as main-shift bridge officers (for example Ensign Harry Kim). A typical officer spent approximately three years at the rank of ensign. ( ) Provisional officers During some periods of its existence, Starfleet maintained a procedure of granting temporary rank to civilians when the civilian in question was required to have authority over Starfleet personnel. In 2364, Starfleet propulsion expert Kosinski ran several upgrade experiments on the Enterprise-D. Kosinski wore a unique rank insignia denoting his special position. ( ) The crew of the USS Voyager, which included non-Starfleet Maquis members, was forced to make use of provisional rank appointments as a matter of course since the ship was stranded in the Delta Quadrant and the Maquis members were essential to shipboard operations. The provisional insignia system as of 2372 was as follows: , Chakotay is promoted to captain and wears the standard Starfleet insignia of four pips. This may indicate that there is no provisional rank insignia for captain - and / or that Starfleet policy simply did not allow a person with a provisional commission to command a starship. It should also be noted that Chakotay was a commissioned Starfleet officer with a rank of lieutenant commander prior to his defecting to the Maquis, so gaining a Starfleet captain's rank wouldn't be an issue.}} Cadet ranks Cadet ranks were held by those attending Starfleet Academy during their training to become commissioned officers. ;Cadet 1st class: Cadets of this rank were fourth-year students at Starfleet Academy. After graduation, these cadets were granted the rank of ensign. ;Cadet 2nd class: Cadets of this rank were third-year students at Starfleet Academy. ;Cadet 3rd class: Cadets of this rank were second-year students at Starfleet Academy. Cadets at this rank took part in field training at a space station or outpost. ;Cadet 4th class: Cadets of this rank were first-year students at Starfleet Academy. Enlisted ranks Enlisted ranks were achieved by members of Starfleet who had not attended Starfleet Academy. Non-commissioned officers ;Master chief petty officer ;Senior chief petty officer: Also known as "senior chief specialist". ;Chief petty officer ;Petty officer * Petty officer, first class; also known as "technician first class", etc. * Petty officer, second class; also known as "specialist second class", etc. * Petty officer, third class; also known as "yeoman third class", etc. Crewmen ;Crewman first class ;Crewman second class ;Crewman third class The lowest possible rank of recruit, rated below the crewman grades, had no insignia. Titles and positions Fleet captain Fleet captain was a title bestowed on senior Starfleet captains. It was a rare distinction, held by particularly distinguished captains. The title of fleet captain was held by former Enterprise Captain Christopher Pike in the year 2266. It was also held in the 2260s, by Captain Garth, one of Starfleet's most decorated captains and hero of the Battle of Axanar. , as part of a movie-era set of ranks established for Star Trek II through Star Trek VI. The pin was the same as the captain's rank pin, but with two additional "flags" attached to the long edges of the pin. In addition, FASA's Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual carried the idea of a fleet captain insignia into the TNG era, using five solid pips to designate the rank.}} Deputy Director Deputy Director was a positional title whose exact relationship to the regular Starfleet rank tier is somewhat unclear; although the position did warrant some command authority over a captain. The insignia for Deputy Director was the four pips of a captain centered above a gold bar. Note: some rank lists show this as fleet captain, which might be the actual rank a deputy director held, as both seem to have been staff officers. Colonel In 2293, Starfleet Colonel West was involved in the Khitomer conspiracy. ( ) . (Cinefantastique, Vol. 22, no. 5) It was not revealed if there was a special branch of services in Starfleet that colonels served in.}} Corporal In 2154, Starfleet Corporal Askwith perished at the Earth embassy on Vulcan. ( ) Miscellaneous In 2254, Captain Christopher Pike, while on Talos IV, imagined himself as an Orion trader. He imagined an officer in a dress uniform with him at the Orion colony wearing peculiar shoulder epaulets and of unknown rank. ( ) In 2376, The Doctor aboard Voyager briefly resigned his Starfleet commission. ( ) Appendices Development The Starfleet rank system was designed by William Ware Theiss, with the first versions cribbed principally from the insignia of the United States Navy. According to Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, since Gene Roddenberry didn't want an overtly military Starfleet, Theiss toned down his stripe system by giving ensigns no stripe and lieutenants one full stripe, which is what an actual USN ensign wears. The later pip designs of Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Enterprise emulate US Navy insignias almost exactly, although Star Trek: The Magazine s issue notes there aren't any lieutenant commander and lieutenant jg ranks in United Earth's Starfleet. Since such ranks also don't appear on Star Trek: Enterprise, there is some question about their existence during that timeframe. Among the items sold off on eBay's It's A Wrap! sale and auction was an able seaman's rank pin. Implied ranks Several insignia patterns were designed and created by the producers of Star Trek films and television series, although the full rank spectrum never appeared on camera. The first such pattern was the full array of Theiss-designed flag officer insignia which appeared in . Dialogue from the first-season episode revealed Starfleet admiral ranks as high as fleet admiral, but the highest on-screen rank was a simple admiral (bearing vice-admiral insignia according to costume notes). In modern USN ranking, fleet admiral is a special rank earned during wartime only, bearing gold sleeve cuffs in one two-inch-wide stripe with four ½-inch-wide stripes, and five five-pointed silver stars in a tight circle upon gold shoulderboards. Five silver stars also appear on the uniform shirt collar in the same pattern as the shoulderboards. Including the official insignia designed by Theiss, the full range of admiral insignia from the Original Series is as follows: Script notes and costume design templates from also provide insignia patterns for the first three Starfleet flag ranks. The senior ranks of admiral and fleet admiral, although definite to exist, were not discussed in the film leaving the question open as to how the insignia for these two ranks may appear. The rank of commodore has been used on and off in modern nautical military services (US Navy, US Coast Guard), with the rank being called "rear admiral lower half" (see below) when not used as "commodore". Currently, the proper name for this rank is "rear admiral lower half" and has the insignia of one two-inch-wide gold stripe on the sleeve cuffs, and one silver star on gold shoulder boards, and one star worn on the shirt collar. (There is no change to the naming of the two-star rank of "rear admiral" regardless of whether "commodore" or "rear admiral lower half" is used for the "one-star" rank.) Thus, the flag officer insignia pattern for is as follows: The first season of showed admiral ranks ranging to vice admiral; however admiral and fleet admiral were never seen on camera. Surviving script and costume notes indicate the following pattern for the first season admirals of The Next Generation. During the entire run of The Next Generation, two flag ranks which were never seen on camera were that of the one star admiral rank, which would have been properly referred to as "rear admiral lower half", using the "boxed pip" insignia, as well as a Starfleet fleet admiral. Costume notes, in particular those of Michael Okuda, provide the insignia for these two ranks. A similar matter also arose during Star Trek: Enterprise when the ranks of full admiral and fleet admiral were never seen, although they were discussed, leaving costume notes from the series as the only known source for how these insignia would appear. Also never seen on screen is the rank of lieutenant junior grade in the Starfleet insignia rank system used in the TNG episodes and . This rank is implied since that system paralleled the "pip" system used in the rest of the series. In all, the following five insignia never appeared on camera and thus are not considered as canon material; however, in modern nautical military services they are real ranks: Another array of insignia which the viewing audience never was able to see were the full spectrum of enlisted insignia patches designed for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In all, the costume designers for the show developed rank patches for every enlisted rank from petty officer, 3rd class to master chief petty officer. The budget of the show, however, prevented mass production of these insignia and, other than Miles O'Brien and Dorian Collins, no enlisted personnel appeared wearing the following collar patch enlisted ranks: The rank systems used in 's were based on the rank system used in TOS. The insignia used for the 2230s Starfleet uniform aboard the in the beginning of the film would seem to contain two ranks that were not seen on screen, lieutenant junior grade and commander. The full system would then appear as: Warrant officers According to the personal notes of the movie-era Starfleet ranks designer, Robert Fletcher, "there is no warrant rank." (p. 11) A '"Star Trek" Cast Ranks' memo from Rick Berman to Bill Theiss confirms the intention of having warrant ranks, whereas it was stated that the "C.W.O." ("Chief Warrant Officer") was described as having "1 Black Disk" (pip). According to the , the insignia worn by CPO Miles O'Brien in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s first few years and enlisted Maquis on was supposed to represent a warrant officer, even though numerous dialogue references and general naval parlance about the ranks of those referred to would seem to contradict this. The non-canon reference manual Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual speaks briefly on the subject. See also * Starfleet admirals * Starfleet captains * Starfleet commanders * Starfleet lieutenant commanders * Starfleet lieutenants * Starfleet lieutenants junior grade * Starfleet ensigns * Starfleet cadets * Starfleet enlisted personnel * Starfleet crewmen ca:Rangs de la Flota Esteŀlar cs:Hodnosti ve Hvězdné flotile de:Sternenflottenränge ja:宇宙艦隊の階級 nl:Starfleet rangen ru:Звания Звёздного флота